Real Blue Bloods 15
by jongirl47
Summary: It's about a loving couple who defy all odds that were against them due to greed and and obsession


just ran stupid shit

 **Harley** : look at me, baby I could never do that to you I would rather die than to ever cheat on you, don't you trust me?

 **Jon** : I know bae I'm sorry...it was early in the morning you were all ready to go so I just thought, and with my stupid shit going on I really can't be mad if you did

 **Harley** : what do you mean babe?

 **Jon** : bae of course I trust you with my life

 **Harley** : do you think you deserve to be cheated on?

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : you really think that just because you're going through a tough patch at the moment he's just gonna up and leave, bro I may not be with **Harley** but I can assure you he would never do that. I know because I've seen the devotion he has for you, it's real

 **Jon** to **Harley** : no that I can tell you for sure that I don't

 **Harley** : **JK** is right baby, I know you're going through so much right now but I will never leave you, I love you and ONLY YOU. I can't imagine myself with anyone else, NEVER! you're the one I married, devote my life to and cherish.

 _ **Jordan**_ _trying to make_ _ **Jon**_ _laugh a bit_ : hey if this doesn't work out with you too, can I have **Harley** for me ( _goes to his suitcase and starts unpacking_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _laughed then pulled_ _ **Harley**_ _closer to him_ : NO WAY! he's mine

 **Jordan** : oh come on! LOL

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : you heard him **JK** I belong to him and only him ( _sticks his tongue out to_ _ **Jordan**_ )

 _ **Marlene**_ _cuts in on the fun_

 **Marlene** to **Jordan** : no **J** you can't have him cause he's mine

 **Jon** : mom! OMG everyone wants my husband! Shit. I know he's gorgeous but he is mine ( _he laughs though_. _**Jon**_ _picks_ _ **Harley**_ _up and runs to "hide" him...playing around_ )

 **Jon** : I have to hide you bae they want you!

 _ **Harley**_ _cracks up_ : your a lot stronger than I thought bae, put me down lol

 _ **Jon**_ _puts him down and kisses him in front of his mom and_ _ **Jordan**_ : I love you and I am so sorry I doubted you babe

 **Harley** : there's always a first time for everything...right?, bae I love you more than what you can possibly begin to imagine I would never

 _ **Jon**_ _just wrapped his arms around him and looked into his eyes,_ _ **Harley**_ _kisses him_

 **Harley** : anybody up for some Chinese food?

 **Jon** : hell yeah, do you want to go out or have it delivered?

 **Harley** : delivery

 _ **Jon**_ _calls it in_ : it'll be here in 30 minutes

 **Harley** : perfect

 _They sat in the living room just talking while waiting for the food to arrive. Jon cuddling up to Harley on the loveseat, when it arrives_ _ **Jordan**_ _answers and pays..._ _ **Marlene**_ _takes a picture of the boys all cuddled up._ _ **Jon**_ _doesn't pay attention to his mom taking the picture_

 _ **Jon**_ _just has his head on_ _ **Harley'**_ _s shoulder and_ _ **Harley**_ _just runs his fingers through_ _ **Jon**_ _'s hair telling him_ : God you are beautiful baby

 _ **Harley**_ _blushes a bit_ : where is all of this coming from babe? don't get me wrong I'm flattered by the compliment...you're beautiful too babe

 **Jon** : I just feel I don't tell you that enough, but you really make me go weak in the knees when I look at you. You are so damn gorgeous bae

 **Harley** : awww bae

 _ **Marlene**_ _had tears in her eyes listening to her son talk so sweetly to his love..._ _ **Jon**_ _turns to her_ : what's wrong mom?

 **Marlene** : nothing baby...everything is perfect

 **Jon** : but you're crying

 **Marlene** : no reason baby I'm fine really...It's just I love seeing you boys like this

 _ **Jordan**_ _spontaneously_ : hey bro guess who's in town?

 _ **Jon**_ _smiled at this_ : like what mom? ( _looks at_ _ **Jordan**_ ) who bro?

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : **Danny**

 **Jon** : seriously? oh my did he get here?

 **Jordan** : a couple of weeks ago he's filming

 **Jon** : a new music video?

 **Jordan** : yeah that's what he told me

 _ **Jon**_ _smiled_ : call him up and ask if he's busy, he can come over

 _ **Jordan**_ _calls_ _ **Danny**_

 _ **Jon**_ _was so psyched to see his friend_

 **Harley** : why don't we have a party ( _calls_ _ **Donnie**_ )

 **Jon** : babe are you sure?

 _ **Harley**_ _to_ _ **Jon**_ _while he waits for_ _ **Donnie**_ _to answer_ : sure why not ( _looks at_ _ **Marlene**_ ) I mean if you're not too tired mom

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : no baby I'm fine go ahead it's your house

 _ **Harley**_ _moves next to her and_ _ **Jordan**_ _sits next to_ _ **Jon**_

 _ **Harley**_ _hangs up the call he was making_ : seriously dude your not gonna pick up, thanks ( _sticks his tongue out at the phone_ ) LOL

 _ **Marlene**_ _laughs_ : honey, he'll call you back be patient

 **Harley** : I'll be damned if Mr. Wahlberg calls me back the same day LOL

 _ **Jon**_ _kissed the top of_ _ **Harley**_ _'s head_ : he will baby ( _as he said that, the phone rang and it was_ _ **Donnie**_ )

 **Harley** : oh shit cows are flying ( _answers_ ) well I'll be damned

 **Donnie** : hi Harley

 **Harley** : all jokes aside, what are you up too?

 **Donnie** : hmmm well nothing at this moment, why? and first of all before I forget...how is **Jon**?

 _Thinking of scaring him a bit but looks at_ _ **Jon**_ _and decides not too_

 **Harley** : he's doing great, how soon can you fly out to Cali?

 **Donnie** : that's a relief I'm happy he's doing better well as flying out to Cali I can probably fly out now

 **Harley** : oh and please bring your mom along...perfect! see you in a few hours then

 **Donnie** : perfect, we'll see you guys soon.

 _ **Harley**_ _hangs up with_ _ **Donnie**_ _and looks at the almost empty containers of food_ : I think we need to buy more food later LOL

 **Jon** : I'll go to the store love

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : no you stay I can go

 _ **Harley**_ _takes_ _ **Jon**_ _for a private quick chat with him in the kitchen_

 **Harley** : bae, I know I just planned a random get together but, are you okay with it?

 **Jon** : I'm fine with it baby. This may be what I need. I mean you're ALL I need but I want to see my friends too

 **Harley** : beautiful, and if you can't handle please don't hesitate to let me know

 **Jon** : I would let you know, I'm totally fine with it, thank you for being so concerned though

 _In NYC_ _ **Donnie**_ _comes home_ : baba!

 _In Cali_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : bae I'm always gonna worry it's not gonna change

 _ **Jon**_ _hugs him_ : I know baby and I appreciate it. But I'm okay.

 **Harley** : good I'm happy about that ( _they return to the living room_ )

 _Back in NYC_ : baba! where are you?

 **Donnie** : I'm right here baby!

 **Jenny** : baby you look like you're in a good mood

 **Donnie** : I sure am, wanna go on a short trip with me? ( _ **Donnie**_ _kisses_ _ **Jenny**_ _as she walks up to him_ )

 _ **Jenny**_ _corresponds to his kiss_ : yeah of course, to where baba?

 **Donnie** : Cali

 **Jenny** : hell yeah, but why?

 **Donnie** : to visit **Jon** and **Harley**

 _ **Jenny**_ _was ecstatic_ : awe yeah I can't wait to see **Jon** , I miss him, haven't seen him since the cruise

 **Donnie** : let's go I told them I'd be there in a few hours

 **Jenny** : I'll go pack fast

 _They pack for the trip and head out to get on his plane. In California_ _ **Jon**_ _goes to the bedroom and sits on the bed for awhile. He felt like something was gonna happen_

 _ **Harley**_ _runs upstairs_ : bae

 **Jon** doesn't hear **Harley** come up: baby you scared me.

 **Harley** : I'm sorry love didn't mean to scare you, you alright?

 **Jon** : I don't know why but I can feel **Alex** 's presence. He's coming after me. Please don't let him babe ( _He didn't cry but had tears in his eyes_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _kneels in front of him holding his hands_ : babe, he's gone

 **Jon** : I couldn't stand it if he hurt you the way he hurt me, that's my worst fear that he rapes you

 **Harley** : bae that's not gonna happen 1. because he's gone he's in prison and 2. I won't allow it

 **Jon** : what if you can't stop him babe?

 **Harley** : I'd kick his mother fucking ass before he'd even try bae

 **Jon** : I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET NEAR YOU BAE

 **Harley** : bae, he's not going to get near me ( _sits next to him_ ) what happened you were doing so good

 **Jon** : I feel like he's near, I don't know why I can't explain it. I'm scared baby

 **Harley** : I'll go check it out go downstairs and stay by mom till I come back...okay?

 **Jon** : no, where are you going baby?

 _ **Harley**_ _goes downstairs_

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : mom watch **Jon** for me I'll be right back real fast ( _goes outside and searches the area on and outside the property_ )

 **Jon** : **HARLEY**! BABY! ( _He was upset now_ )

 **Jordan** runs upstairs: bro? you okay?

 **Jon** : tell **Harley** to come back to me **ALEX** IS GONNA HURT HIM, HE'LL HURT MY BABY

 **Jordan** : bro that fucker is not coming back, **Harley** will be back soon

 **Jon** : Noooooo he's gonna hurt him, He can't

 **Jordan** : calm down, you gotta breathe, I won't let that happen, he's gonna have to go through me to get to you 2

 _ **Harley**_ _came back upstairs_

 **Harley** : bae he's nowhere near...see nothing's gonna happen

 _ **Jon**_ _went to him and held on tight visibly shaking_

 **Harley** corresponds: it's okay babe just breathe through it, it'll pass I promise

 _After he calms down_ _ **Jon**_ _wants a minute alone with his thoughts._ _ **Harley**_ _gives him, his moment but stays right outside the door, He sits against the wall to wait for_ _ **Jon**_ _to come out...Jon stays in the room for hours,_ _ **Harley**_ _was getting worried but he respected his husband and waited for him_

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : nothing yet?

 _ **Harley**_ _shook his head_ : nope do I go in there? I'm worried about him

 **Jordan** : yeah check on him

 _ **Harley**_ _goes into their room and_ _ **Jon**_ _is asleep curled up in the middle of the bed, sees Jon asleep and leaves him to rest_

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : he's asleep

 _They were relieved and went back downstairs but_ _ **Harley**_ _left the door open_

 **Marlene** : where is he?

 **Harley** : he's asleep, I left the door open so I can hear him if calls for me.

 **Marlene** : it's happening again isn't it?

 _ **Marlene**_ _goes upstairs and stays with_ _ **Jon**_

 _ **Harley**_ _nods_ : I know he's gonna have his good days and there will be times he's gonna have bad days but I hate to see him go through this. Mom, I love him so much, it's killing me

 **Marlene** : it kills us all...baby I think it's best if we cancel the party, I know I'm just a guest in your home but he's not up for it

 **Harley** : you're right. But **Donnie** and **Danny** are coming. Should they still come? **Donnie** is flying in with **Alma**

 **Marlene** : well I don't think we can now, I'll tell you what...you tend to the gathering downstairs and I'll stay upstairs with him, when he calls you I'll let you know

 **Harley** : I want to be with him mom, he's my baby, oh god I want to kill that bastard, he did this to my husband

 **Marlene** to **Jordan** : baby can you call the boys and reschedule with them for another day?

 _ **Jordan**_ _nodded_ : yeah sure of course I can.

 **Marlene** : do that then I'll make sure no outsiders come

 _ **Harley**_ _went upstairs to their room to be with his babe. He lay beside him._

 _ **Jon**_ _wakes up sees_ _ **Harley**_ _but doesn't recognize him_ : ahhhhhhhh

 **Harley** : baby ssh it's only me

 **Jon** : no, get away leave me alone...DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!

 _ **Harley**_ _gets him in his arms and rocks him_ : it's okay baby, it's me. I WON'T HURT YOU

 _ **Jon**_ _struggles to get away._ _ **Harley**_ _tries harder to hold Jon close till he realizes it's him that's with him_

 **Jon** : let me go! LET ME GO! NO!...STOP!

 **Harley** : BABY IT'S ME, IT'S YOUR BAE. PLEASE DON'T LET GO, I WANT TO HOLD YOU

 _ **Jon**_ _breaks free and runs out of the house screaming_

 **Jordan** sees **Jon** run and chases him: **Jon** wait! come back!

 _ **Harley**_ _follows him_ : BABY PLEASE COME BACK

 _ **Jon**_ _runs downstairs_ : GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!

 **Jordan** : STOP BRO! PLEASE?

 **Jon** : I CAN'T, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE HIM LEAVE ME ALONE...GO AWAY!

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : baby I think it's best if we take him to the hospital

 _ **Jordan**_ _trying to help his brother while_ _ **Marlene**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _talk_

 **Jordan** : **Harley** isn't going to hurt you, he loves you bro, he was the one who was with you upstairs

 **Jon** : NO! NOT UPSTAIRS NO ROOM NOOOOOO

 **Harley** : why? I don't want to, they're going to medicate him ( _ **Harley**_ _was so upset_ )

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : baby they're gonna have to that seems to be the only option for right now, I don't like it anymore than you do but he can't continue to be like this he's gonna end up going literally crazy

 **Harley** : I can't stand to see him like this ( _ **Marlene**_ _consoles_ _ **Harley**_ ) what am I gonna do mom? I just want to hold him

 _It dawns on_ _ **Marlene**_ : Advil, you have advil?

 _ **Harley**_ _nods_

 _ **Marlene**_ _goes to_ _ **Jon**_ : baby come with mommy ( _reaches her hand out_ ) come on baby come to mommy

 **Jon** : mom? Mommy? ( _He goes to her finally_ )

 **Marlene** : yes love, it's me come here...that's my baby, everything's fine ( _she holds him_ )

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : let me have it

 **Jon** goes to her: where is **Harley**?, mommy where is my Bae?

 **Marlene** : he's right here baby, here open up ( _giving him the Advil_ )

 **Harley** : what will it do for him mom?

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : these are Advil PM so it's gonna make him sleepy

 **Harley** : will it make him sleep peacefully?

 **Marlene** : I sure hope so my love

 **Harley** : can I carry him to bed?

 **Marlene** : oh sure baby as soon as he's fully asleep you sure can

 _ **Jon**_ _feeling woozy_ : mommy, I feel dizzy...why? I feel weird mommy take it away

 _ **Harley**_ _waits patiently_

 **Marlene** : baby relax, just go to sleep

 **Jon** : no mamma I don't want too ( _sort of like in slow motion till he finally falls asleep_ )

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : you're gonna have to buy a service dog

 **Harley** : you think so? Would it help him?

 **Jordan** : he'll feel safer cause the dog won't let anybody in the house so easily

 **Harley** : OMG thank you, how do I get info on that?

 **Jordan** : you would have to get him trained to protect him

 **Harley** : oh god how did it get so bad?

 _ **Jordan**_ _helps him find a dog for_ _ **Jon**_

 **Harley** : thanks for the idea. I'll do anything to help him

 **Jordan** : I don't know why it never occurred to me before...yeah sure no problem

 _ **Harley**_ _looked at_ _ **Jon**_ : I love him, and would do anything and everything for him, he's my life

 _ **Jordan**_ _looks at_ _ **Jon**_ _as well_ : so would I bud, so would I

 _ **Harley**_ _goes to him_ : can I please take him to bed, I just want to hold him close

 **Marlene** : yes sugar go take him

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : when I find something I'll let you know

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : okay thanks bro, I'll be upstairs

 _ **Harley**_ _takes_ _ **Jon**_ _to bed and stays with him_

 **Marlene** waits for **Harley** to go upstairs with **Jon**

 **Jordan** : how did we let this go so far mom? look at him

 **Marlene** : baby I don't know but I'll be damned if that son of a bitch ever comes near him, I will kill him myself for what he's done to my little boy

 _Because of the effect of the medicine, it makes_ _ **Jon**_ _somewhat uneasy but he's able to sleep it off moans and moves around quite a bit before falling deeper in sleep._ _ **Harley**_ _would kiss_ _ **Jon**_ _so softly when he'd make noises, but careful not to wake him. Days pass_ _ **Jon**_ _again feeling much better...that day_ _ **Danny**_ _is over helping him with the rest of the rearranging in the house..._ _ **Harley**_ _heads for work_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : bae I'm heading out now love

 _ **Jon**_ _was in the kitchen but he heard him_ : oh okay baby, have a good day love you ( _They kiss_ )

 **Harley** : walk me over?

 **Jon** : of course love

 **Harley** to **Danny** : later **Dan** and thanks again for helping out means a lot

 _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _head out..._ _ **Alex**_ _approaches quietly._ _ **Alex**_ _had already approached_ _ **Jon**_

 **Alex** in a whisper to **Jon** : don't you dare scream, god babe you look good, smell good too

 **Jon** : BAE! **HARLEY**!

 _ **Alex**_ _to_ _ **Jon**_ _aggressively_ : I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP

 _ **Harley**_ _turns around heading back to the house cause he forgot some papers when he sees_ _ **Alex**_ _with a grip on_ _ **Jon**_

 _ **Alex**_ _to_ _ **Jon**_ _without letting him go_ : GET IN THE HOUSE

 **Jon** : BAE! Help me! PLEASE help me!

 _ **Harley**_ _was furious, raging he went into the house_

 **Danny** : YOU! MOTHER FUCKER COME HERE

 _ **Harley**_ _attacks_ _ **Alex**_ _with everything he's got,_ _ **Alex**_ _threw_ _ **Jon**_ _to the floor._ _ **Danny**_ _grabs a hold of_ _ **Jon**_ _and takes him to safety..._ _ **Jon**_ _with a major meltdown_

 **Harley** : YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY HUSBAND!

 _ **Harley**_ _'s able to grab_ _ **Alex**_ _'s neck and squeezes as hard as he possibly could_

 **Jon** : **Danny** he's gonna hurt **Harley**

 **Danny** to **Jon** : he'll be fine he knows how to defend himself if he gets into trouble

 **Jon** : He's going to hurt him stop him **Danny**

 **Danny** : no not this time **Harley** will kill him, he's gonna kill him

 **Harley** : YOU WILL STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY **JON**

 _ **Jordan**_ _comes into the house and finds the encounter and he notices its_ _ **Alex**_ _so he helps_ _ **Harley**_ _out_ : YOU! MOTHER FUCKER YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD

 _ **Harley**_ _strangles and_ _ **Jordan**_ _punches,_ _ **Jon**_ _is crying and shaking..._ _ **Danny**_ _tries as best as he can to calm_ _ **Jon**_ _down_

 **Jon** : don't let that bastard kill my babe. Please.

 _ **Alex**_ _already dead..._ _ **Jordan**_ _starts kicking him anyway,_ _ **Harley**_ _is concerned about_ _ **Jon**_ _and goes to him._

 **Jon** : ahhhhhhh, get away from me, don't come any closer GET AWAY!

 **Harley** : babe, it's me! I promise you it's just me baby! **Danny** help me out here, convince it's me

 _ **Jon**_ _runs to the back door trying to "escape"_ : LET ME OUT! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT PLEASE!

 **Danny** to **Harley** : I'll get him

 _ **Jordan**_ _in the living room extremely furious..._ _ **Marlene**_ _finally finishes using her phone and walks through the door, she comes across_ _ **Jordan**_ _standing over_ _ **Alex**_ _'s lifeless body just staring at him frozen with anger_

 **Marlene** : Oh my Lord, what the hell has happened here...where is your brother **Jordan**?

 _ **Jordan**_ _'s hands and shirt with blood stains on it_

 **Jordan** : he went to the back, he doesn't believe he's dead **Harley** is trying to get near him.

 _ **Marlene**_ _rushes to where_ _ **Jordan**_ _said his brother was_ : **Jon** baby where are you love?

 _ **Jon**_ _on the floor curled up in a ball, shaking like crazy and crying_

 **Marlene** : oh baby come here come to mommy, mommy's here baby come here ( _gets closer_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _isn't hearing anything just crying uncontrollably_

 **Marlene** : no baby ( _ **Marlene**_ _goes to hold_ _ **Jon**_ ) baby come here, come with mommy my love it's alright it's all over now...baby please come to mommy, its all over sweetness it's finally all over

 **Jon** : Noooooo he's coming to get me and take me

 **Marlene** : sweetheart no he's really not coming back I swear to you...I know we've promised the same thing in the past baby and I'm sorry we've failed you but this time I swear to you he's not coming back, **Harley** took care of him

 _The mention of his husband killing the bastard didn't register_

 _ **Marlene**_ _brings_ _ **Harley**_ _closer_ : baby, sweetheart look _Harley_ 's right here and he's not going anywhere baby, ( _risking him freaking out even more_ ) **Alex** is dead and he's not coming back...EVER! **Harley** 's the one you're with, he's the one you love and loves you and he just proved it yet again how much you mean to him...how much you mean to all of us. **Harley** didn't do it alone though, your brother also helped, they only want to help protect you in any way possible

 **Harley** to **Jon** : baby it's me, he's dead love, he won't ever hurt you again, I killed him, before he hurt you again, I promise you that you're finally free of him. He's gone babe

 _ **Jon**_ _had tears coming down his face. And he was still shaking_

 _ **Jordan**_ _walked in to help out too_ : and we would do it again if we had to but that's not gonna happen ever again bro we promise

 **Harley** wants so badly to hold **Jon**

 _ **Marlene**_ _whispers in_ _ **Harley**_ _'s ear_ : get closer and see if he'll let you hold him it looks like he will

 _In NYC_

 **Donnie** : baba!

Back in **Jon** and **Harley** 's house

 _ **Harley**_ _got closer and put his hand on_ _ **Jon**_ _'s arm_ : baby come here, please, I just want to hold you my love

 _In NYC_

 **Jenny** : baba!

 **Donnie** : I'm sorry our getaway didn't quite work out

 **Jenny** : it's okay, is **Jon** okay? What happened to him?

 **Donnie** : well actually no he's not, hasn't been okay for the last 7 months now...I mean he has good days and bad ones he's just going through a bad one right now and I kinda didn't want you to see him the way he is at this point

 **Jenny** : OMG what's wrong with him? What aren't you telling me?

 **Donnie** : ah shit here we go... **Jon** had a very distasteful encounter with an ex that's completely obsessive over him ( _getting choked up_ ) he broke him so bad baba, for a long time while with that son of a bitch he endured a lot of shit in so many ways ( _dreading telling her the rest of the ordeal_ ) he's literally going through hell and just recently I'm talking about like 5 to 6 months ago **Harley** and **Jordan** had to be caught up in all that shit too cause he went after then just to hurt **Jon**

 **Jenny** : baba, OMG poor baby, I have to see him. I don't know if I want to know the answer to this question was he...raped? ( _She dreaded that question_ )

 _ **Donnie**_ _dreaded the answer, looked away cause he got teary eyed_ : yes! ( _walked away but not out of the living room which was where they were talking_...sees lumpy coming into the room) hey boy

 **Jenny** followed him: baba, come here. I know this is hard, you and **Jon** are close. He's such a sweet man, OMG poor **Jon**.

 _ **Donnie**_ _turns to face her_ : he's a lot more than that **Jen** he's my brother it goes so much further, that fucking bastard hurt the one man I care about on this fucking planet

 **Jenny** : I know baba, I'm sorry. I know how much you love him. He is so sweet & has a huge heart

 _ **Donnie**_ _calls_ _ **Jordan**_ _in front of_ _ **Jenny**_ _to find out how_ _ **Jon**_ _is doing on speakerphone_

 **Jordan** : OMG bro you don't want to know, It's bad

 **Donnie** : I want to know **JK** , what do you mean it's bad? how bad?

 **Jordan** : bad! D I mean like he's having a major meltdown

 **Donnie** : oh HELL NO don't tell me that mother fucker found him cause I swear no one's gonna find a single piece of his body when I'm through with him

 _Packing a suitcase and talking to_ _ **Jordan**_ _at the same time_

 **Jordan** : fuck **Donnie** he's dead, **Alex** is dead! **Harley** killed him, **Jon** is a mess man

 **Donnie** : **Harley** did what? He's so traumatized, why didn't you call me? why let him take the fall?

 **Jordan** : **D** , **Harley** was such in a rage, nothing was going to stop him from protecting **Jon** you know that...you know how he is with him

 **Donnie** to **Jordan** : I'm on my way ( _hangs up_ )

 **Donnie** to **Jenny** : baba I gotta go

 **Jenny** : I want to come with you

 **Donnie** : I'll call you as soon as I get there ( _he couldn't say no even if he tried which he did_ ) okay but we gotta hurry

 **Jenny** : I'll pack fast

 _ **Donnie**_ _making arrangements for DWAir to take flight._ _ **Harley**_ _was trying to get_ _ **Jon**_ _to come to him,_ _ **Jon**_ _finally reacts in a positive way..._ _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Jenny**_ _make the flight_

 **Harley** : baby come here, it's over love. He's dead and gone

 **Jon** : over? really over? no more? ( _starts to go towards_ _ **Harley**_ _little by little_ )

 **Harley** : no more baby, I killed him myself, he'll never hurt you again...that's it babe, come to me

 **Marlene** : that a boy

 **Jon** : oh baby, hold me.

 _ **Marlene**_ _steps back and gives_ _ **Harley**_ _the space_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : forever love forever, come here...that's it

 **Donnie** calls **Jordan** when he's approaching the house

 **Jon** : don't ever let me go Bae

 _ **Jordan**_ _goes outside to greet him_

 **Harley** : never love I will never let go you can bet on that always

 _ **Donnie**_ _parks the car all slanted and gets out_ : how is he...really **J**?

 _ **Donnie**_ _goes straight upstairs thinking_ _ **Jon**_ _'s in the room_

 **Jordan** : right now **Harley** is comforting him. He was afraid to go to anyone at first

 **Jordan** : D he's at the back door

 **Donnie** : **Danny** why didn't you call me dude? were you here when it all went down?

 **Danny** : yes I was, I didn't have time it all happened so fast

 **Donnie** to **Jordan** : back door...why?

 _ **Donnie**_ _,_ _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Danny**_ _go to the back of the house_

 **Donnie** : **Jon**? It's all over bud it's finally all over

 _ **Jon**_ _jumps_

 **Jordan** : you're gonna freak him out

 **Harley** to **Jon** : no bae it's okay its **Donnie**

 **Donnie** : I'm sorry didn't mean too

 **Harley** is still holding **Jon**

 **Jon** : **D**?

 **Donnie** to **Jon** : yea bud it's me, it's okay **Jon**

 _ **Jenny**_ _standing next to_ _ **Danny**_ _who's by the one of the many windows...watching but not saying a word_

 _ **Jon**_ _talking nervously_ : he was here, he found me...he took me. Kill'em please kill'em

 **Harley** : oh baby, I'm so sorry...I killed him baby, he's gone

 _ **Marlene**_ _gets him an Advil PM and gives it to_ _ **Harley**_ _to give to_ _ **Jon**_. _ **Jon**_ _looked into_ _ **Harley**_ _'s eyes,_ _ **Harley**_ _was wasn't going to let him go_. _**Harley**_ _gave him the Advil_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : here baby this it'll help a little

 **Donnie** to **Harley** : what are you giving him?

 **Harley** to **Donnie** : an advil to help him sleep better

 **Donnie** : oh okay

 **Marlene** to **Jordan** , **Donnie** , **Danny** and **Jenny** : why don't we all just go to the living room and give the boys some space? I think we've hovered quite a bit

 _ **Jordan**_ _continues the search for a good service dog for_ _ **Jon**_. _**Harley**_ _is alone with_ _ **Jon**_ , _days later the company still visiting_ _ **Jon**_ _starts to bounce back although it hasn't been completely...he's only staying near_ _ **Harley**_ _for the most part._ _ **Jon**_ _was sitting on the couch one morning,_ _ **Harley**_ _was with him, he got up to go to the bathroom and he freaked out a little_

 **Jon** : BAE!

 **Marlene** : baby stay here with mommy he'll be back quick, come

 **Jon** : please hurry back babe

 _ **Harley**_ _does what he needs to do real quick and goes back_ : I'm back baby, come here baby

 _ **Jon**_ _runs over and hugs him pretty tight_

 **Marlene** : well that's not much but at least it's progress I guess

 **Jon** : can we go upstairs? I have a headache and I want to lie down for a bit

 **Harley** : of course love ( _accompanies_ _ **Jon**_ _upstairs_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _lies down and_ _ **Harley**_ _lays with him_ : don't leave me bae please?

 **Harley** : no love I'll be right here

 _ **Marlene**_ _enters the kitchen to make dinner_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : do you want something for your headache babe?

 **Jon** : no thank you

 _ **Harley**_ _didn't leave his side. He got a text from_ _ **Jordan**_ _asking how_ _ **Jon**_ _is._ _ **Jordan**_ _was outside with_ _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Danny**_

 _ **Harley**_ _answers_ : he's okay laying down said he had a headache he freaked out a bit when I stepped away for a minute or 2 but calmed down pretty quick when I came back

 **Jordan** : he's a bit clingy to you right now isn't he?

 **Harley** : yeah but I don't mind it one bit though I'm just glad he's not as scared as he was when it happened, he wouldn't come near me thinking I was **Alex**

 **Jordan** : dude don't remind me

 **Harley** : sorry. I am just glad he is DEAD

 **Jordan** : you and me both

 _ **Jenny**_ _was in the kitchen with_ _ **Marlene**_ _having a snack while chatting_

 **Jenny** : **Marlene** , I am so sorry what had happened to **Jon** , I can't believe it myself **Donnie** told me I was so heart broken

 **Marlene** : thank you doll, I still can't wrap my head around honestly I don't know how things got so bad so fast, the bastard ruined my baby's life then he had the decency to try and take **Harley** and **Jordan** down too ( _that part was the only part_ _ **Jenny**_ _didn't know_ )

 **Jenny** : wait,what?

 **Marlene** : what? **Donnie** didn't tell you?

 **Marlene** : yeah the bastard wanted to hurt **Jon** so bad he took **Harley** and **Jordan** as bait just so **Jon** could go after him and **Jon** was so desperate he called **Donnie** to help him, of course he went to help him, **Jon** is so important to him and he'd do anything for him

 **Jenny** : WHAT?! MY **DONNIE**?

 **Marlene** : he never told you that?

 **Jenny** : he told me they called him in for work I swore he was working so I stayed at the radio station later thinking that he was still on set

 **Marlene** : oh shit! I am sorry **Jenny** I thought you knew

 _ **Jenny**_ _rushes outside where_ _ **Donnie**_ : **Donnie**!

 **Donnie** : baba what is it?

 _ **Jenny**_ _pulls him aside_

 **Jenny** to **Danny** and **Jordan** : I'm sorry guys it'll just take a second I'll give him back, excuse us

 **Jenny** to **Donnie** : baba! why didn't you tell me you went to Europe to help **Jon**? I had to find out from **Marlene** about this?

 **Donnie** : oh shit! baba I'm so sorry I didn't want to worry you, I was fine my life was never in danger

 **Jenny** : baba I thought you were working so that way I didn't call you to check how you were cause I figured you'd be busy but as it turns out you went to Europe, baba I don't mind you helping **Jon** one bit he's like a brother to you I get that I really do but God forbid something would have happened to you ( _grabs his face gently_ ) I would die...you hear me?

 **Donnie** : I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and I'm so happy you think of **Jon** as a brother, it'll never happen again, I promise

 **Jenny** : I hate being apart from you all the time it drives me CRAZY and I hate not knowing what's going on in your life

 **Donnie** : me too babe, me too. I hate it so much

 **Jenny** : yes please don't let it happen again...I love him like a brother too ( _fills him with kisses_ )

 _ **Evey**_ _calls_ _ **Jordan**_

 **Jordan** : hi honey

 **Evey** : oh hello...glad to know you remember we're still married, will the man of the house be coming home any time soon?

 **Jordan** : Baby what's with the attitude

 **Evey** : don't baby me Jordan you know I hate that, my "attitude" is that you went to VISIT your brother and it's now 7 months and you still haven't been home one bit...time to come home I think your brother is big enough to learn how to take care of himself, you told me your mom was there too...let her deal with him she can email you the progress if you want to know, but you have responsibilities as a husband and first and foremost a father...or did you forget the dad part? I thought we agreed that when you were on tour you'd be home more...lately that's not happening

 **Jordan** : **Evey** this is bullshit, my brother has been through fucking hell! Do you want to know the hell he's been dealing with? I'll tell you

 **Evey** : oh please do, this should be good ( _sits on her couch to listen to his "excuses"_ ) enlighten me with your wisdom

 **Jordan** : you don't need to be a smartass **Evelyn**

 **Evey** : I can be any way I God damn please

 **Jordan** : better yet come to see my brother and you can judge for yourself

 **Evey** : now why would I do that? I got shit to do **J** I don't have time for flights, unlike you I've got 2 kids to raise

 **Jordan** : fuck! I will tell you this, his ex was back, **Jon** tried so hard to get him out of his life, he abducted **Jon** , tortured and RAPED MY BROTHER

 _ **Evey**_ _in a very cold manner_ : well I'm sorry he went through that but he has your mother there with him, you don't need to be there hovering too, the less people he's around the less stressful it's gonna be for him

 **Jordan** : seriously? How can you be so insensitive? He's my brother, my flesh and blood. what the fuck has **Jon** done to you?

 **Evey** : let me think...well you're not home that's for sure and that's a pretty big start

 **Jordan** : you're seriously blaming **Jon**?

 **Evey** : isn't he the reason you left?

 _ **Donnie**_ _interferes cause he notices_ _ **Jordan**_ _getting more pissed off my the minute_ : dude just hang up

 _ **Jordan**_ _to_ _ **Evey**_ _before hanging up_ : you know what? FUCK YOU! ( _hangs up_ )

 **Evey** : who is that telling you to hang up...hello? **Jordan**? UGH!

 _ **Jordan**_ _paces back and forth extremely pissed_

 **Donnie** to **Jordan** : what the fuck was that about?

 _Meanwhile upstairs in_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley'**_ _s room_ : babe, where are you?

 _ **Harley**_ _next to him_ : I'm right here bae

 _Outside the house_

 **Jordan** : she's being impossible and insensitive ugh

 _Back in the house, in_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _'s room_

 **Jon** : baby I don't feel so good

 _ **Harley**_ _leaves his cell phone alone_ : what's the matter baby? (lies down next to him) you feel really warm baby

 **Jon** : I'm cold ( _ **Jon**_ _grabs the covers_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _went to get the thermometer to check his temperature, when_ _ **Harley**_ _comes back_ : babe I don't think that's a good idea it won't help if you have a fever ( _checks him_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _'s temperature was 101,_ **Harley** takes off the covers: bae you have a real high fever ( _undresses him too_ )

 **Jon** : I'm cold Bae

 **Harley** : I know baby but if you cover up it's only gonna be worse love and I don't want that

let's take everything off

 _ **Jon**_ _let him undress him,_ _ **Harley**_ _just strip him to his underwear._ **Harley** rushes to **Marlene** : mom!

 _ **Harley**_ _keeps looking for_ _ **Marlene**_ : mom!

 **Marlene** : I'm right here baby, what's wrong?

 _ **Harley**_ _finds her in the kitchen_ : he has a fever now he just woke up he told me he wasn't feeling good when I ran my fingers through his hair I felt him be warm, I thought it was the blankets but when I took his temp just now ( _gives her the thermometer_ ) it's 101

 **Marlene** : do you think we should take him to the ER?

 **Harley** : yes, he's undressed right now but I can dress him again

 **Marlene** and **Harley** go to **Jon** 's bedside

 **Marlene** : what hurts you baby?

 _She looks at_ _ **Harley**_ : he's really burning up

 **Harley** : yeah I know I fear it might get worse...mom we have to take him

 _ **Harley**_ _calls_ _ **Donnie**_ _cause its faster,_ _ **Donnie**_ _came upstairs in seconds_

 **Harley** to **Donnie** : I need you to bring the car to the front I need to take **Jon** to the ER

please!

 _ **Donnie**_ _did as he was told without hesitation_

 _ **Marlene**_ _finishes dressing_ _ **Jon**_ : okay baby here we go come on upsey daisy

 _ **Donnie**_ _drove so that_ _ **Harley**_ _can be with_ _ **Jon**_ _in the backseat_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : open your eyes baby keep'em open, come on

 _ **Jon**_ _holds onto_ _ **Harley**_ : BAE

 **Harley** : I'm here bae I gotcha, we're almost there bae hold on...keep your eyes open for me come on

 _ **Jon**_ _couldn't keep his eyes open_

 **Jon** : I'm tired bae

 _ **Harley**_ _taps his face gently_ : no no no no bae wake up baby come on stay awake with me come on _**Harley**_ _starting to get nervous_ : **D**! I don't like this, what's happening?

 **Harley** to **Jon** : baby, baby wake up ( _keeps gently tapping_ _ **Jon**_ _'s face_ ) come on babe you can do it, I know you can...come on

 **Donnie** : we're almost there bro, he's probably passed out

 _ **Jon**_ _didn't open his eyes_

 **Harley** : don't say that! he can't be ( _tries his best to wake_ _ **Jon**_ _up_ ) oh God, why huh?

 **Donnie** : did he open his eyes?

 _ **Harley**_ _almost breaking down_ : no! D! I can't lose him, not now not ever I CAN'T LOSE HIM

 **Harley** to **Jon** : DAMN IT BAE WAKE UP

 **Donnie** : **Harley** you won't lose him, he's sick and you brought him here so he can get better

 _ **Jon**_ _still didn't wake up_

 **Harley** : SO WHY ISN'T HE?

 _They got to the hospital, by this point when they get to the hospital finally...his temp is 105_

 _ **Harley**_ _was beyond upset_ : Save him please?

 **Donnie** : let's let them do their job come on he's gonna be fine it's just gonna take some time ( _with a pit in his stomach_ )

 **Harley** : **D** he's been through so damn much

 **Donnie** : I know that, I hate it just as much as you do ( _holding_ _ **Harley**_ _back so the nurses and doctor can work on_ _ **Jon**_ )

 **Donnie** : **Jon** is a lucky guy **Harley** , he's got you to take care of him. He adores you man

 _ **Harley**_ _tries to get lose from_ _ **Donnie**_ _'s grip so he can be with_ _ **Jon**_

 **Harley** : **Donnie** let go I wanna be with him he needs me

 **Harley** to **Jon** : BABY WAKE UP PLEASE!

 **Harley** : **Donnie** I need to be with him. I need to be with my baby

 **Donnie** : I can't let you do that, not right now...they're working on him, when he's stable we can go be with him but not right now I'm sorry you have to stay here with me

 _The nurse comes out of the room_ : sir I'm gonna ask you to please calm down you're not helping the patient any more by yelling...let me remind you this is a hospital not an arena

 _ **Harley**_ _explodes at the nurse out of nervousness and frustration_ : DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN THAT'S MY HUSBAND IN THERE, I WANT TO BE WITH HIM, I CAN YELL IF I GODDAMN PLEASE

 _ **Donnie**_ _calls_ _ **Jordan**_ _as a back up to help him with_ _ **Harley**_

 _ **Jordan**_ _gets there_ : why is my brother here in the ER

 **Donnie** to **Jordan** : he's not feeling good

 _ **Harley**_ _to_ _ **Jordan**_ _bawlin'_ : they won't let me get close to him **J** I want to go with him and they won't let me...take me to him please I beg you, I'm losing my baby **J** I'm losing him

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : hey bro look at me, you won't lose him, he'll be okay, he's here at the best place to get better

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : he's got a fever and it won't go down, he won't open his eyes J my baby's not opening his eyes

 **Jordan** : how high is his fever?

 _ **Harley**_ _snaps a_ _ **Jordan**_ : I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE HERE I WANT HIM HOME!

 **Donnie** to **Jordan** : the last time it was checked it was a 105

 **Jordan** : fuck! Bro are you kidding me? Shit!

 **Donnie** : tell me about it ( _the doctor comes out and speaks with the family_ ) the family of Mr. Knight-Rodriguez?

 _ **Harley**_ _was having a meltdown_

 _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _speak up_ : that's us

 **Dr. McKinney** : okay good...well we've been running some tests and we still need to do more to rule out any life threatening internal injuries or bacterial infections but it looks like your family member has what we call rectal infection. I'd like to keep him overnight in observation to see what type of treatments there are for us to give him...has he ever been, raped in the present or past, if so how long ago? because some infections tale long to affect the person more than others or if any

 _ **Harley**_ _sees the moment to run and be by_ _ **Jon**_ _'s side while the Dr is still talking to_ _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _so he makes a run for it_

 **Jordan** to **Dr. McKinney** : he has been raped twice, once many years ago by his then boyfriend and about a few months ago by the same man...who is now is dead and gone.

 _ **Donnie**_ _sees_ _ **Harley**_ _with_ _ **Jon**_ : ah shit

 **Donnie** to **Jordan** : **J** look, how are we gonna get him out of there now? fuck!

 **Dr. McKinney** to **Jordan** : well he's very lucky he didn't get infected by something much worse

the dr turns around…

 **Dr. McKinney** to **Harley** : hey young man you can't be in here, you have to step out this is a restricted area for now while the patient is in observation ( _tries to pry him off_ _ **Jon**_ _but he won't budge_ )

 **Harley** : I need to be with him, please I'm begging you please let me be with him ( _he's a bit more calm now_ )

 **Dr. McKinney** : I'm sorry young man but you have to exit the area, when we move him up to a room when he's stable you can be by his side all you want but in the while that he's down here you have to be in the waiting area

 **Harley** : can I stay with him tonight?

 **Dr. McKinney** : in the waiting area, now please exit

 **Harley** : I can't with him in his room tonight?

 **Dr. McKinney** : he will have to remain here on this floor while the tests are being done, we will let you know if and when he'll be moved to a room

 _ **Jon**_ _was waking up_ : Bae ( _he heard_ _ **Harley**_ _'s voice_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _ignores the Dr and focuses on_ _ **Jon**_ : bae you're awake...thank god, I'm right here bae don't worry I'm right here

 **Jon** : don't leave me baby, please?

 **Harley** : no love I'm not going anywhere ( _giving the dr the evil look_ ) I promise I'm not going anywhere

 **Dr. McKinney** : I give up you can stay in here with him

 **Harley** to **Jon** : the harmonious sound of my baby's voice it's like music to my ears

 **Harley** to the **Dr.** : I wasn't going anywhere anyway

 _ **Dr. McKinney**_ _left the room_

 **Harley** : baby I thought I was going to lose you, you scared me ( _ **Harley**_ _kisses him so softly_ ) I love you babe

 **Jon** : I love you too bae

 **Harley** : you still have a fever love.

 **Jon** : why?

 **Harley** : you have a rectal infection due to...the rape ( _he hated saying that word in front of_ _ **Jon**_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _covers his ears when he hears that word_

 **Harley** : I'm sorry baby, I won't say that word again...I'm sorry

 **Jon** : no please don't no more

 **Harley** : I promise love. But that's why you got a high fever

 **Jon** : make it go away

 **Harley** : oh baby I wish I could, but you're here and the doctors will give you antibiotics. The only thing is that you'll have to stay overnight

 **Jon** : no I don't wanna stay ( _tries to get up...rips off the IV_ )

 **Harley** : baby please, you need to stay, I will stay with you all night

 **Jon** : I wanna go home!

 **Harley** : baby I want to take you home. But your fever is still a bit high

 **Jon** : it can go away at home I wanna go home ( _keep trying to get up_ )

 **Harley** : it can't babe, they have to give it to you through an IV

 **Jon** struggling to get up: no!

 **Harley** : baby please, look at me

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at_ _ **Harley**_

 **Harley** : baby will you please do it for me? It's just 1 night

 **Jon** : I wanna go home, please...I'm cold

 **Harley** : sweetie please, just for me, please?

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at him a bit not saying anything and obeys_

 **Harley** : you're cold cause you still have a fever

 **Jon** : I'd do anything for you Bae, just don't leave me here alone?

 **Harley** : It's just overnight baby I promise

 **Jon** : are you going to stay with me bae?

 **Harley** : of course I will baby I'll stay anywhere you want me to stay and I'll be anywhere you want me to be as long as I'm with you

 **Jon** : I'm sorry I'm being a baby, but I don't feel good and I just you here with me

 **Harley** : it's perfectly fine love, you are my baby so it works out

 **Jon** : would you please get into the bed and hold me? I just want to be in your arms

 _ **Harley**_ _does anything and everything_ _ **Jon**_ _asks of him,_ _ **Jon**_ _starts to slowly fall to sleep after feeling secure by_ _ **Harley**_ _'s side._ _ **Harley**_ _holds him close while caressing his face, he still felt hot._ _ **Donnie**_ _takes it upon himself to fill Marlene in on what's going on even though he know she might freak out._ _ **Dante**_ _and Eric arrive at the LAX and_ _ **Dante**_ _calls_ _ **Jordan**_

 _ **Jordan**_ _sees his son's name on his phone_ : **Dante** what's up bud?

 **Dante** : hey dad, can you come pick us up? we just got in a few minutes ago

 **Jordan** : what? Son what are you doing here in California?

 **Dante** : yeah...we wanna be with you

 **Jordan** : okay why are you here? ( _He leaves to go his boys_ )

 **Dante** : cause we want to see you and I REALLY need to tell you something that I can't keep to myself anymore

 **Jordan** : okay son I'm coming to get you, who's with you? You said us

 **Dante** : **Eric** , I brought him with me I didn't want him to stay with her alone

 **Jordan** : what the fuck did your mom do? Are you two okay?

 **Dante** : dad calm down, yes we're fine she has no clue we even left the house

 **Jordan** : okay, well I should call her. But I'm on my way to get you two

 **Dante** : no! dad don't I don't want her to know

 **Jordan** : son she needs to know where you're at

 **Dante** : if you tell her where we are she's gonna make us go back and I really have to talk to you...its important dad!

 **Jordan** : okay bud I won't call her. I'm here at the terminal

 _ **Dante**_ _and_ _ **Eric**_ _run towards their dad when they see him approaching_

 **Jordan** : oh my boys. Get in. We have to go to your uncle **Jon** 's

 _The boys get in the car and_ _ **Dante**_ _gives_ _ **Eric**_ _his music player_ : listen to music for a while bud while I talk to dad

 **Jordan** : okay what is it that you need to talk to me about?

 **Dante** : Dad I can't take it anymore she's impossible

 **Jordan** : okay son, calm down tell me what she's doing?

 _ **Dante**_ _lowers his voice_ : you're not gonna like it

you don't deserve it either that's what pisses me off

 **Jordan** : tell me son, I'm listening

 **Dante** : dad she's having an affair it's been going on for a year now


End file.
